This invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
There have been proposed various kinds of solid electrolytic capacitor devices each of which comprises an aluminum anode member. For example, JP-A H09(1997)-283376 or JP-A 2001-267181 discloses an aluminum solid electrolytic capacitor device, the contents of those documents being incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The solid electrolytic capacitor device of JP-A 2001-267181 comprises a package substrate and a capacitor element mounted on the package substrate. The capacitor element comprises a capacitor body and an anode lead portion which extends from the capacitor body. The capacitor body has a surface at least one part of which is provided with a cathode portion. However, the capacitor body of the disclosed solid electrolytic capacitor device may have defects.